


A dense-tense situation

by Tanyawanya



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, SBI being chaotic family, Sam are Quackity Dream and Tubbo's dad, dream and tubbo being shitty to Technoblade same as Tommyinnit, there is a lot of swearing and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanyawanya/pseuds/Tanyawanya
Summary: Quackity, that idiot, have to fell for the most dense person in the whole server.He have to fall for Technoblade.And his brothers are not happy about it.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 15
Kudos: 356





	A dense-tense situation

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prompt by dumbass on main
> 
> AU where Dream, Quackity, and Tubbo are siblings and are Sam's kids. The three of them are protective of each other, willing to debate or throw hands at anyone that hurts any of them. So when Quackity starts hanging with Techno and develops a crush, Dream and Tubbo raise their protectiveness to a 100% because they don't want their brother to be hurt
> 
> I hope dumbass like this

Dream hates Technoblade, _no_ , not because he lost to him one time, not that.

Dream hates Technoblade because he's a _dense_ motherfucker.

he _hates_ how he sounds smart but dumb at the same time, he hates how he ignore his brother's obvious flirting, he hates him because Dream knows he will break his brother's heart.

Quackity has always been vulnerable, he is easy to fall in love and he always falls deep, Dream doesn't even know where he get that!

_No_! He didn't get that from him! George is a different matter that man was his the moment he laid his eyes on him.

Quackity, _on the other hand_ , is a different breed of an idiot.

He is someone who would fall for small affection made by the other party, he is someone who will put his everything to something he wants, he's someone who will give his heart like a naive person, even if that meant breaking his heart.

He remembered the first time his brother fell in love, his little brother was 16, he happily announced it to one of their family dinner, so giddy and with wide grin in his face.

A _boyfriend_ , their dad wasn't taken aback, he knows, they know.

But that bastard broke his heart, Dream remembers it clearly, how his brother came home like he's a drenched little chick, crying.

It was the worst day that ever happened to them, but they didn't know it'll get worsed.

Quackity, that idiot, have to fell for the most dense person in the whole server.

He have to fall for Technoblade.

He remembers how Tubbo's face turn sour, as soon as he heard the news,

_He knows, They knows._

They saw how Techno just walk pass by their starry eyed brother, everyone on the server can see but _why_ can't that motherfucker takes a hint.

He remembers how Tubbo literally _went_ and be in the way of the two of them hanging out.

"Tubbo, I'm literally just gonna hang out with your brother can you stop being annoying"

"Not gonna happen."

"Bruhhh"

"What is it with you and Dream being annoying, today? I'm in a hurry!"

"Where are you going?"

"I promised Quackity, _your brother_ , that i will take him to the flower forest, so can you _stop_ being in the way?"

He remembers how he and Tubbo lunged at Techno with their newly enchanted netherite gear and weapons.

_'He was obviously asking you on a date!!'_

Dream even made some petty challenges that he may or may not lost to Technoblade to make him back off his little brother that may or may not _backfired_ cause that dumb little brother of his used it as an opportunity to help patched up that pig's wound.

He was so mad that he went to Phil to complain, and the man himself just laughed at him, he can totally see where techno gets his _shitty_ personality.

"Just let them be—" Dream said copying Philza in _mocking_ tone.

"Fuck that! Quackity has been flirting for seven months! _**Seven**! **Fucking**! **Months**!"_

"Well Techno _is_ a dense bitch, Dream, Wilbur and I know that" Tommy added to the fire.

They're on their weekly meeting to talk how to get Quackity and Techno together that soon evolve to talking shit about Technoblade courtesy of Dream who hates the guy and TommyInnit because it's funny.

"Are you here to help or not?"

"Well, i am here bitch boy, of course i will help"

Dream sighed exasperated,tired of tommyinnit.

"So what are we calling this plan?" Karl interject, everyone stop and stared at him, making him shrug his shoulders at them in reply "well, we have to call it something?"

"Call it GTL, Getting Technoblade Laid"

"We are not calling it _that_ , Tommy" Dream angrily reply.

"Well, call it Dream being a bitch boy then." Tommy scoffed.

"Actually that was pretty funny"

"You don't have a say in this ranboob"

"Now that's harsh, that's literally his father"

"Technoblade isn't my father karl, and if he is i will _never_ go to a meeting solely dedicated for planning on how to get my father laid."

"I will literally go to a meeting solely dedicated for planning how to get my father laid"

"That's cause you're TommyInnit"

" _fair point"_

"So, when are we starting this meeting?" Ponk asked.

"Aren't we doing it now?"

"Who votes for kicking Tommy out? Say Aye" Dream shouted.

_"Aye!_ " Everyone answered, some even raised their hand.

"Okay, fuck you all"

"So how about locking them up? Works for me?"

"Not all of us are horny fucks, sapnap" George rolled his eyes at the other who just scoffed at him

"Says the guy who literally fuck in the broad daylight."

"WHA—IDIDNOT?!"

"Cobblestone tower, Tuesday, Noon"

"DREAM!!"

"WHAT DID I DO???!!"

"YOU TOLD ME THERE IS NO ONE AROUND!!"

"To my defense i didn't see them."

"OHH! I remember now aren't we making out behind them?"

"KARL!!" Dream and George shouted in horror.

"Karl, _my love_ , my sweetheart, my world. Meeting you is the greatest thing that ever happened to me."

"Me too, my love"

"You had sex in my cobblestone tower?"

"That shit was ugly no one will literally go there"

"You literally just said you had sex there!"

"That's the only use of that ugly thing"

"But what if Tubbo and I went there?!"

"You have a lot, Tommy how can you be sure which one we had sex in?"

"ohMY FUCKING GOD TUBBO WE'RE DESTROYING EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM TOMORROW!"

"If i had known that the only way for Tommy to destroy that ugly cobblestone tower of his is telling him that someone had sex on them, then i should've told him George and I —"

"—Say _one_ more word Dream and i will actually stab you"

"I'm sorry George, forgive me love," Dream went and hugged his angry boyfriend in the waist.

" _Baby_? "

" _Dearest Bunch_?"

"So when are we actually starting?" Ponk asked _again_ annoyed.

"Locking them up then?" Sapnap looks up with expectations

"How about a more tamer than that?"

"How about putting them in a pit?" tommy suggested.

"You CALL THAT TAMER??!" Bad shouted horrified.

"You know, how bout making him jealous?" George suggested as he try to pry off dream's hold in his waist.

"That's a great suggestion but who's gonna seduce Quackity when half of us are taken while the other are married and the rest are minor?"

" _Touche_."

"How about slime? Slimecicle?" Purple suggested.

"That man will break in a high tense situation."

"How about Connor?" Niki suggested

"He'll most definitely cry, the moment Techno glare at him"

"You guys are not making this easy." Skeppy complained

" _They're_ not making this easy."

"This is why i told you to just lock them up together."

"Like i told you that's out of the question!"

"I will not have my little brother get fucked by my greatest rival."

"Then why are we here again?"

"Also he's not even your greatest rival you just declared that after he beat you in one of those dumb challenges you made."

" _That's a battle of honour"_

"Whatever."

"So locking them up then?"

"WE ARE NOT LOCKING ANYONE UP!"

And they did lock someone up, after a whole night of arguing they agreed on locking the two up in one of Sam's inescapable room.

In Sam's house, Phil and Sam are having nice conversation about engagement parties and weddings when realization hits the creeper hybrid.

"We should've told the kids that Techno and Quackity are together." Sam said as he sips his coffee moving his queen to eat Philza's bishop.

Philza just smiled as he moves his queen to eat one of Sam's Knight before declaring checkmate

"Just let them be"

====================

~~_Additional_~~ :

The next weekend Sam announced a Family dinner with the SBI family that afternoon

In that Family dinner, they found out that Techno and Quackity are dating for _almost_ 9 months now that almost made Tubbo and Dream lost a nerve.

"I only accept this relationship because Quackity like you, but the moment _you_ make my brother cry, no one in this server will find your body"

"Didn't you just lost to me like 6 times on those dumb challenges you made?"

"THAT WAS A BATTLE OF HONOUR!!"


End file.
